Minion
"Look out behind you! My old buddy Minion is hot on your trail! Play smart or he'll make short work of you!" - Calypso, introducing Minion in Twisted Metal 3 Minion is a common contestant in the Twisted Metal series, excluding Small Brawl and Head-On. In most games, he serves as a boss and a secret playable character. He is usually a demon that operates a tank (all resembles an APC except for TM4 which resembles a BTR). In Twisted Metal: Black, he secretly reveals himself as Marcus Kane, and operates a tanker truck. Twisted Metal Driver Name: ??? Minion is the winner of the previous years' Twisted Metal Contest. He is the final boss at 'Rooftop Combat' The Final Battle and is not a playable character. Vehicle Name: Minion No info available Armor: ??? Handling: ??? Speed: ??? Special Weapon: '''??? Minion has access to all special weapons in the game. Twisted Metal 2 Driver '''Name: ??? Info: '''Male, age unknown, birth: Hell "You found me. I don't know how but now you and I are linked...we are one...on a mission to find the man who took our life, our power. Together, we shall bring down Calypso." Vehicle '''Name/Type: Minion/Tank Handling: Intermediate Armor: 5 Speed: 4 Special Weapon: 5 Quad Missiles: Fires three homing missiles and a freeze missile, causing devastating damage. License Plate: ??? The following quote, it is seen when you've defeated all enemies at Amazonia: Last year's boss rises from the lava. "I must win! Calypso and I have a score to settle!" he yells, as he comes after you with a vengeance! Minion is considered to be the best character in the game due to his high speed and armor. His special, in addition to very powerful, quickly recharges, allowing to be used more frequently than those of normal characters. His only weakness is that he uses a large vehicle, making him a big target (somewhat compensated for by his speed) and can make him harder to manouver in confined areas. Twisted Metal 3 Driver Name: Minion Info: Male, age unknown, born in Hell. Minion is a demon Calypso enslaved for release just when you thought you were invincible. When you clear the London level, Minion comes out to play with his arsenal of toys. Consider yourself warned; Minion is one bad-ass evildoer who can move extremely quick and will crumple your vehicle in seconds if you don't evade his giant tank. "I may be nightmare material, but I dress a helluva lot better than every other slouch in this tournament. My tank will flatten your sorry ass if you irk me, so stay outta my way! But if you can beat me, you can help me hunt down Calyspo!" Vehicle Name/Type: Minion/Tank Handling: Average Armor: 5 Speed: 4 Special Weapon: 5 Quad Missiles: Fires three homing missiles and a freeze missile that causes a lot of damage. He is the boss of London after destroying the five enemies there. Unlock-able via cheat code. Right, Right, Right, Left, Left Twisted Metal 4 Type of car: Tank Driver Demeanor: ? Special Weapon: Serpent Handling: ? Armor: ? Special Weapon: ? Speed: ? Returns as a boss of Minion's Maze. Minion's special is the same as usual, except it is called Serpent. It is no longer the same vehicle as the one from Twisted Metal 3. Unlockable once you beat the game once (along with the other arenas and boss characters). Twisted Metal: Black A large Tanker-truck driven by Marcus Kane (Sweet Tooth split personality). Besides the large size of his car Minion also has a shield protector that can be shut down when the four switches on the front, left, right and back sides are destroyed. Minion's special is a flamethrower at close range and a homing fireball at long range. Minion is the sub-boss at Minion's Stadium, that is also an unlockable arena. Fortunately, Minion is playable, but not without beating the game with every character first and he is reduced to 'normal' size so he can be used in combat. Suprisingly, he is usable online (with the Twisted Metal Black Online game). At the load screen for each level while playing as Minion, there are a series of numbers instead of words like with the other characters. These numbers can be translated into words. The formula used is 1=A, 2=B, 3=C, etc. Here are is what you get when you translate the numbers: *1. I do not think this is real. *2. I must speak in code or he will discover me. *3. We are trapped in his head. *4. This is how he sees the world, how Sweet Tooth sees his life, it is not real. *5. All of us are trapped in his head. *6. I miss the old colorful world. *7. We will return to old world one day. *8. In the real world my name is Marcus Kane. Endings Twisted Metal 2 He has not come for a wish, but to merely get revenge on Calypso for stealing his powers and "stripping me of MY birthright" (which explains why Calypso can grant wishes) apparently eleven years ago (as according to Minion). Calypso gets intimidated, and when Minion forces him to be sent to Hell, he begs to be spared, but Minion says, "Time to rot in hell with your little sister", and drops him laughing. Twisted Metal 3 In his ending he wants to spend an eternity in Hell, which Calypso grants, however, he sends him to Hell, Michigan which is always snowing. Trivia *Though it is known that Minion won the tournament the year before the original Twisted Metal, it's unknown what he wished for, or why he didn't wish for his revenge on Calypso like he did in Twisted Metal 2 (though his ending there is non-canon.) *After Twisted Metal 3 (or Twisted Metal 4 even though the driver doesn't appear, but it's presumed to be the Demon) the demon that drives Minion hasn't made any appearances since. *Relatively speaking, Minion's car is probably the most powerful vehicle in Twisted Metal 2 and Twisted Metal 3, as it carries arguably one of the most powerful "Special" weapons in the game, has a high speed (especially for a tank) and has a remarkable damage resistance. Category:Twisted Metal 2 Contestants Category:Twisted Metal 3 Contestants Category:Twisted Metal 4 Contestants Category:Twisted Metal Black Contestants Category:Twisted Metal Lost Contestants Category:Characters